Residual stone fragments such as kidney stones often remain after current methods for stone treatment, such as extracorporeal shockwave lithotripsy, ureteroscopic lithotripsy, and percutaneous nephrolithotomy. In some cases such fragments remain in the lower pole of the kidney. New stones may grow from these fragments, and such fragments have been reported to contribute to a 50% recurrence of kidney stones within 5 years. Thus, improved methods for detecting stones and for facilitating stone clearance from the body are needed.